neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Caltris's Rock
Caltris's Rock is a small island in Malagassy. It was once used for secret experiments, then deserted, and was explored by the party in Season Twelve. It contains a concealed entrance to Talnec Franco's Secret Study. Setup Caltris's Rock is a small island on the western side of the river. It contains the ruins of a small town with one main street and other streets branching off, but no other intersections. There is a small port to the south. The earth is very rocky, and no agriculture is possible there. There used to be a mine. There are many different houses from different eras in varied stages of decay. An organizational effort by Abbasid Shia's predecessor resulted in every house in Malagassy being assigned its own number, the abandoned houses on Caltris's Rock included. The main road was named Haverstad Road because it is the site of the oldest buildings in the city. 1846 Haverstad Road contains a secret entrance to Talnec Franco's Secret Study. The riddle door at one point had a large hole carved through it due to the party's attempt to cut the Gordian knot. That's probably fixed by now. Or it hasn't happened. Or won't be going to have happened. It is Talnec Franco's door, after all. History Caltris's Rock was once a well populated area, site of various civilizations and magical practices. It was eventually a very popular district of Malagassy due to its prime port space, and was the site of the oldest dwellings in the city. However, it was suddenly completely abandoned in 1251 SA, and has been only sporadically occupied since. The abandonment was done by the order of Caliph Morowa Shia. At one point, secret underground experimentation was conducted by the Nyasan government on Caltris's Rock. Some records remain, most of them still on the island. Many of the experiments were relatively harmless arcane magic, some were further afield. Some involved spells that were once commonplace but have now fallen out of use. Experiments and spells mentioned by Abbasid Shia included: a spell that makes the target believe he is alone in the universe; attempts to breed Warforged-Djinni, human-Djinni, and balor-everything; a time stop variant that would permanently stop time for the user; power replicating spells; and a successful attempt to make a powered-up Storm spell. These experiments are considered shameful by the Nyasans who know about them. Attempts to re-settle the Rock, whether by official means or by squatters, have been sporadic and have met with little success. Entire expeditions would go missing, or be driven off by ghosts or angry gods. Djinni also avoid the Rock. In Eon The Company headed to Caltris's Rock in 1444 after the Awakening because it matched the return address from the Letter from Ashra to Ashra. They spent a while dallying around with silly undead spirits before finally finding the house mentioned in the letter. This contained a secret passageway with a cyphered riddle. It is one of the few riddles Ashra was never able to solve; the party bypassed it by Leilah Maloch's use of an adamantine dagger to scoop out a passageway in the stone. From here they found a gate to Talnec Franco's Secret Study. Category:Locations Category:Southern Continent